


Tiger Lilly

by kenithia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M, Lilly/Donald, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenithia/pseuds/kenithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Donald and Lilly fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so english is not my first language, so please bear with me if there are any bad grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you and enjoy.

She felt the shoulder of a stranger bump violently into hers. Causing her to drop all the books, that she had been clutching against her chest. Mostly random books that she had found at some second hand store. She liked old, weird stories. She just stood there, blankly staring at the books that were now all spread before her feet. She knew that the boy who had pushed her, meant to cause her, and only her, trouble. As she slowly glanced up from the mess on the ground, she met the amused eyes of Bumper Allen. What had she done to deserve this?

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a sharp edge of sarcasm in his voice.

She glanced at the boys behind him. Cute college boys, all dressed in burgundy sweatshirts and hipster-ish Urban Outfitters t-shirts. Probably a part of some club or group since they were all dressed in the same colour.  They looked all but amused. Some of them even looked like they wanted to just turn around and run away. She noticed a tall, indian guy with glasses looking right at her. Utter concern flooded his brown eyes. He clearly didn't agree with Bumper's choice of victim that day. Great. At least Bumper wouldn't succeed if he tried to turn the entire group against her.

"Oh, do you need help with those?"  he asked her. Fake sympathy. She gently shook her head, but that didn't stop him from reaching down, grabbing a random book. Francis Barrett, some old book about witchcraft.

"So, what are you, some kind of Voodoo-doctor?"

No. She wasn't. She had alwaus found this kind of stuff interesting. Mixing potions with medical herbs and summoning the demons. Not that she would attempt any of it, and she certainly didn't believe it would work if she did. She just found it interesting.

Bumper laughed, threw the book back in the pile and turned to walk away with his group of...what? Friends? Not likely.

"Freak." He said to the other as they walked away. Just loud enough for her to hear it. 

She had just begun the task of picking up the books, when she heard footsteps approaching her. She froze when they stopped right in front of her, and glanced tentatively up towards the person. She met those same brown eyes, that had been staring at hers only a couple of moments ago. He looked even taller from her point of view. The indian dude. Great. Somehow, she didn't belive, that he had come to taunt her some more. Judging from the concern in his face, he probably felt sorry for her. But she didn't really want his help. She had been wrong about college. No one had grown from high school. And she didn't have the time to trust anyone, just to get hurt again.

"Here, let me help you," he said, bending down to help stuff the books in her backpack.

"No, that's okay" her voice was barely a whisper. She didn't expect him to even hear what she said.

"No, really. I owe you that. Bumper is my... um... friend, well, my roommate. And I should have tried to stop him, but I didn't. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." He exclaimed nervously.

She stared at him in surprise. Eyes unblinking. He actually heard her?

"I once fed a gummy bear to a gold fish." She said, half expecting him to run away, like most people would. But he just chuckled.

No one said anything as they finished stuffing the bag with her books. She smiled to herself as he put the last one in and looked at her. Probably unsure of what to do next. He ran one of his hands through his thick, black hair,

"Hey, by the way, my name's Donald." He held out his hand for her to shake it. She hesitated a moment, before gently meeting his hand in the gap between them. His hand was so warm and strong. She felt like it completely engulfed her own.

"I'm Lilly" she said. A little bit louder than normal, but she liked Donald. She wanted him to hear her.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lilly. I hope I'll see you around." 

Lilly just nodded before she turned on her heel and rushed down the hallway. Leaving Donald, longing to know more about this mysteriuos girl with the unblinking eyes.


End file.
